exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lowell
"Hey piggies. Big Bad Wolf's coming." - Lowell, to the Salary Gang. Lowell is a Bestian and a Videogame Realm character. Story An inhabitant of the Retro Zone, Lowell was a friend of Jopo, the world's first hero who defeated archenemy Yser. However, strange events affecting his Zone caused him and Jopo to stray into a hideout that preserved Yser's form; they were attacked by the Salary gang that grievously wounded Jopo and forced Lowell to join forces with a resurrected Yser to crush the Salary gang. Lowell thus began collecting Mystifact pieces in order to help Jopo, but the latter was then kidnapped. Lowell thus continued his quest, growing closer to Yser and finally reaching the fortress of the Gang with her. There, they discovered that Yser's sister Pucca was used by the Gang as a weapon, and that General Hoodbarb was responsible for said actions; with Pucca and Yser's help, Lowell crushed said general. Lowell would later help Starlight's group with crushing the enemy known as Elysea, and later taking part in the battle against the monstrous Sraden'k; after this was done, he, alongside Jopo, Yser and Pucca as well as Sandy, went to the Cheshire Isle. There, he had two children, Respect with Yser and Spriggan with Pucca. Appearance Lowell as a Bestian is a small wolf-like humanoid, with silver fur and gleaming dark brown eyes. As a human, he is tall and dark-skinned, dressed in black and grey. He constantly either frowns or smiles fiercely, depending on his mood, in either form. Personality Lowell is an irritable and bad-tempered individual who prefers to do things on his own and hates depending on others. He has a loner reputation and his constantly thuggish behavior as well as general lack of humor make him somewhat to approach in the lighthearted setting he is in. There are however notable exceptions to this, individuals Lowell has chosen to respect such as Jopo, Yser or Pucca. Lowell is however by no means as cruel or 'bad' as he seeks to show others. He is instead an aloof individual who dislikes the presence of most others and hides his lack of social skills and fear of betrayal and loss with a loner, anti-heroic persona. He deeply cares above others and is fiercely protective of them. Furthermore, he grows with Yser's presence, slowly learning humor - although he still remains largely mocking and sarcastic in his behavior. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Lowell is quite strong and quick, and quite enduring; furthermore, he possesses a knack for firearm use, especially heavy weaponry. * Prescience Use: Lowell was attuned with Prescience from the beginning, allowing him to glimpse into the future and dodge lethal attacks. * Mystifact Use: Lowell can also use a few other Mystifacts when needed such as Morphic, Healing and Astralis. Storylines * A Wolf's Life features him as the main protagonist. * Butterfly Effect IV : Bonds features him. Trivia * Lowell is a name that means 'wolf'. It can also be seen as a reference to "lone wolf" anti-hero Yuri Lowell. * His behavior is somewhat of a gentle parody of the anti-hero genre, deconstructing it as it presents a strong-willed, ruthless, sarcastic and frightening individual - but those are merely exterior traits of a gentle personality. Category:Character Category:Videogame Realm